fredbear_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Padre Snowmizzle
Padre Snowmizzle is one of the voice actors of Fredbear and Friends: Reboot and The Fredbear Archives. He has the role of Fredbear and The Endocluster in Reboot and Rockstar Freddy in The Fredbear Archives. About Padre has been voice acting for a few video games. Aside from VA work, he creates a decent amount of backbone for some games, but more specifically, he's a character designer and animator at heart. As he records his lines, he will attempt to edit them himself, as he've learned to do so from creating his own YouTube videos. History Padre's first ever voice over was back in 2017 with a very small Unity game called Horror Halls, where he did some VA work of the cardboard-cutout monsters and their updated designs. From there, he had voice act in Fredbear and Friends: Reboot, being casted as Fredbear and the Endocluster, Fredbear being the greater success and being praised for the unique voice acting by popular FNAF YouTubers. He then took his VA skills to The Twisted Carnival, another popular FNAF fan game, as Bonzo, Foxtrot, and Dunko. Bonzo's voice especially was favored by the fans as well as the others.There was a radio silence of sorts, trying to avoid projects he know wouldn't go anywhere, or take the chance of wasting time, either or. Then came The Silent House: Anniversary Edition, his second non-FNAF game I worked in. His friend Lowman created the original game, but Padre came along to provide feedback and offer an expansion of the story; while no one had played it beyond the anniversary update, he was still glad to see the game have a more fitting end. He was even given the opportunity to revoice the protagonist and some antagonists, but the antagonists' lines never made it in before release, unfortunately. Some time based, some dramas had cause him to dislike the FNAF community even more. He then got a chance to talk with a developer called Dave Microwaves Games and landed himself a VA gig in Strange Terror from the Deep, originally voicing Gargantuan Shrimp. Dave liked the voice/edit work he did, and based on prior conversations about potential new enemies, he listened and allowed Padre to fully design Barney Barnacle, a whale with sentient one-eyed barnacles who he had also VA. Minus the actual model and code behind it, he created every aspect, and the end result turned out to be really good. Then finally The Fredbear Archives came about, and I was excited to voice act Fredbear and now Rockstar Freddy, although I was never asked to VA the Endocluster. He made more than 20 lines for Fredbear, and at most 10 for Freddy. I was disheartened, and honestly quite mad, to know he wasted time on Fredbear's work because not a single line was used, and the star of the game was reduced to rubbish. Finally, he returned to Dave to create the backbone of Around the Clock at Bikini Bottom, a game still in development that'll be massive upon its October 2019 release. Projects Involved Voice Actor * Horror Halls * Fredbear and Friends: Reboot (Fredbear and The Endocluster) * The Twisted Carnival (Bonzo, Foxtrot, and Dunko) * The Silent House: Anniversary Edition * Strange Terror from the Deep (Gargantuan Shrimp and Barney Barnacle) * The Fredbear Archives (Rockstar Freddy) * Around the Clock at Bikini Bottom Sound Designer * 3177 * The Crawford Family * Smiles & Servos Inc. Rebooted External Link * Padre Snowmizzle on YouTube. * Padre Snowmizzle on Twitter. Category:Team Members